Thank You
by ggtan
Summary: A nice little ShizNat fluff. Also about Natsuki's feelings towards Shizuru.
1. Chapter 1

Ok. This is sort of a strange hybrid A.U. (obviously it's post-festival, but not really much mental trauma, is there?) Well there's been a lot of depressing ShizNat fiction lately, so I decided to write my own fluff. :P

---

I wasn't a morning person. I would always awake tired, no matter how much sleep I had gotten the night before. Today was no different. With some distinct difficulty, I opened my left eyelid to peek into my small, crowded dorm-room apartment. I grumbled at the thought of raising the other eyelid.

Once I had passed that daring trial of throwing off the sheets and sitting up, I made a quick glance to the clock.

_7:45. _

It took a moment for it to click in my brain. As soon as it did, I slapped my face in horror.

"Dammit...I gotta be there by 8:00," I grimaced, "or Shizuru will tease me for being late again..." I literally flung myself from the covers and into my drawers for clothes.

_7:55_

I fumbled out the door hastily tying my shoe. I mentally cursed myself as I ran down the sidewalk into the academy.

---

I think I almost broke the hatches to the large metal doors at the entrance to Fuuka Academy. I did not care, and so I stampeded down the hallway at full speed. I did not care whom I bumped into, and I ignored the stares and shouts. As I reached the third floor where my first period class was held, I quickly stopped to catch my breath under the clock.

_7:59._

"Oh crap!" I gulped down my last breath of air, before speeding towards my class.

_So close, so, so very close!_

I skidded to a halt at room 106. I jiggled the handle and swung the door open. Midori was at her desk. She looked almost professional now. She wore a black suit with a tie. Her hair was tied up neatly. "So glad you made it on time," she snickered. Not so professional to her students, however.

"Yeah, heh...I guess I did huh?" I beamed, but I forgot to take in that I was still standing in the doorway.

BRIIINNNNGGG

The sound of the bell did not register with my brain. It cranked and cranked and cranked, and finally I realized:_ I was late to class._

"Shit!" I screamed and slammed the door with a loud thud. I stood out in the hallway, momentarily blank. I heard the whole class laughing behind it. I sighed, straightened my posture, and entered the classroom again.

"Sooo...another demerit for tardiness! I shall inform Fujino-san," She gave a wide, Cheshire-cat-like grin.

"Sh-Shizuru!" I squealed, and I felt my cheeks redden in embarressment. The whole class perked up at the sound of the Kaichou's name.

"Now, now, Natsuki-chan," She stood up from her desk, grabbing her notes, "should I give you another demerit for disrupting class?" Midori grinned again.

"N...no thanks, Midori...sensei...," I bowed, turned around, and found my usual seat near the window.

Class passed pretty quickly. My composure returned, and the pink blush from my cheeks was gone. I stared out "my" window when I got bored with class. It wasn't that I really didn't want to pay attention, it's just that I found looking at the scenery of spring at Fuuka truly more interesting _"than learning about some dude who did something or other."_

--

Besides what had happened this morning, the rest of the day went by smoothly. Well, up until lunch. I walked down the corridor to the exit to the park, but I was stopped by Shizuru.

"Natsuki," she smiled warmly at me. Shizuru was leaning against the wall next to the exit, "how about we have lunch together?" She raised the picnic basket in her hands up to face me.

"...Sure...," I nodded at her.

"Natsuki looks so cute today," Shizuru said as she held out her hand. She wrapped her loose fingers around mine and gave it a soft squeeze.

I felt my entire face redden in embarrassment. She just giggled.

"Shi-Shizuru!" I turn my head the other way so she couldn't look at me.

But I didn't let go of her hand.

We walked silently out of the school and down the cobble-stone pathway to find a place we could eat. Soon we found a nice secluded spot behind the school, under a tree.

"Here." I said, letting go of her hand and taking the picnic basket to lay out the food and mat to sit on.

"Natsuki is so sweet, helping me." She chortled again, and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"W-Well...y-you prepared it," I mumbled nervously, and took myself out of her reach.

I begun setting the picnic, and said nothing more. Shizuru rested herself up against the large tree.

As I laid out the food, she suddenly said, "Why does Natsuki force me away even though she is blushing?"

I don't say anything, because I don't know what to say.

"I am sorry, Natsuki."

"Don't be." I said forcefully, handing her a salad she had packed for herself. I still didn't look at her.

I picked up a bowl of ramen she had made for me, along with a huge canister of mayonnaise.

I felt a smile creep across my lips. I felt a happiness shift over me. She is the only one whom I'd ever trusted, the only one whom ever knew stupid things like what was my favorite meal.

"Shizuru." I turned to look at her. As soon as she saw my smile, she adorned one herself.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Thank you."

She smiled back, and gently stroked my head, "Silly Natsuki, what are you thanking me for? It's just ramen and mayo."

We both laughed, and I decided to keep my revelation to myself for now.

"By the way, Natsuki...," She looked at me sideways.

"Yes?" I asked pleasantly, enjoying the atmosphere.

"You have detention for being late again. Looks like you'll be spending the rest of the day with me. Oh, Natsuki, we must come up with a better punishment for you."

"Wha-what?" I jolted up and looked at her, then I remembered this morning, "Damn Midori," I cursed.

"And here I thought you enjoyed being with me. I was starting to think you were doing it on purpose. How unfourtunate."

I blinked. Even though Shizuru teased me for it, I don't really think I ever dreaded it.

I loved being with her. But that was my secret.

A.N./

One-shot for now. I probably screwed up on most of the editing, and I'll fix it later.

I haven't written fanfiction since I was like...10, so can you tell? Haha. For those who don't know, Natsuki's favorite thing is mayo, ramen was just easy for me to use in the writing. o wo;


	2. Chapter 2

A.N./

Well...from the reviews I got I decided to pick this thing up and write...ergh. Sorry for all the mistakes, I should get a beta...XD

Don't worry, there is fluff. I need to expand the arena here.

Ok, I'm a dumbassss...I forgot that Shizuru would have graduated by the time the festival was over. Duh. Well, since it's MY fanfic, they're in the same grade. Haha.

a little shift here.

--

I try not to think about the past as much now, my experience with my mother taught me that. For a moment, though, I would like to look back.

At first, after the festival, I really did not know what to think of her. I was confused of our relationship. I was afraid. I didn't know what happened those nights exactly, most is a blur. When she saved me, took care of me, confrontation, Nao, the battle...

I was unsure if it was a dream or not, whether or not she had molested me in my sleep. I was too scared to ask her, it might ruin our already shaky friendship. So I kept my worry a secret.

Then there were those days and nights that she slain the people who had killed my mother, the First District.

That was the most painful. The person that had taken care of me, the person whom I looked up to be the most calm and controlled person in the world. Shizuru had lost complete control, and she had become a death machine.

_Because of me._

That was my first thought. That it was my fault Shizuru had broken that perfect façade of serenity. Her mask had cracked, the pieces fell...

Perhaps, if I had given more thought to those glinting eyes, those casual touches and hugs, those indecent jokes she always told...

Perhaps I would have been able to help her. Perhaps I too, would learn what love was. At the time, I was resentful to love. Love had caused me so much pain because of my mother.

Now that I think about it, love had driven us both to do crazy things. I killed people to find the secret of my mother's past. Just as Shizuru had for me.

Instead of the love I kept locked down inside being released, after she confessed, it became simply insecurity. I had wanted, so badly, for it to go back to normal. I wanted to know what love was. I wanted to love Shizuru so much.

Thinking again deep down, I had always loved her. What Shizuru and I had was untouchable. From the outside, you'd probably say our relationship was simple. You turn it on, you turn it off. Though there were not always words when we were together, our thoughts, our gazes, our very presence mingled with each others. We learned more about each other from just laying around that student council office after school during my detention.

But back to the present, we are doing better now.

I am sitting on a desk, in detention.

Things are still the same as I look at her now. Her soft mien has returned. She is a dainty as ever, sitting at her desk with an unspoken pride. A tea cup rests at her left side, steam billowing out of it's contents. She is stacking ubiquitous papers all in one pile. Not one page floats away, not one thing is knocked from her desk, not one drop of tea is leaked.

She is as perfect as ever.

However, as she glances at me now, she gives me a small smile. I look at her face silently. Her eyes, they look tired to me. No one would notice but I. I can see through her now more easily.

I am worried a piece of her is lost because of what happened.

"Natsuki."

Why am I so afraid to talk...? I am sure she is just as eager.

I can feel my stomach tickle as the butterflies bounce against my insides. I can feel the blood rushing to my head and my fingers twitch.

"Na-tsu-ki..."

Her voice passes through me as I continue to stare at her, lost in my thoughts.

I break out of my enigma of past and present, as her nose grazes mine when she tells me, "Detention is over, Natsuki."

"Shizuru," I make my voice clear and calm, even though I feel my palms sweating and my heart racing. Our faces are a few inches apart.

"Yes?" She has that teasing glint in her eye, and I can tell she is sure not moving.

"...whatswrongI'mworriedok."

Her eyebrows perk, "You, worried? I about me?" Shizuru steps back a few steps and giggles to herself.

"I am serious," and I was.

"Natsuki...I am blessed...," She steps back to me and wraps her arms around my waist, pulling me closer to her body. My head is resting on her breasts, since she is standing and I am sitting on this damn desk. I can tell she has done this on purpose too, I see that quirk of her lip before she pulls me into her. I can't handle the pressure anymore, and my face ruptures into a bright red. We stay there for a minute or two, our heat is comfortable to me. She gently brushes my dark hair with her thin, lady-like fingertips.

"Shizuru..."

"Mm?" She hasn't let go yet. I don't either.

"...I want to love you, so much," I blurt out, without thinking. A few seconds pass, and I continue while gulping, "I...I...wanted to, even before what had happened, I-I...I just don't know how I c-can." I feel my self choke and tears come to my eyes.

"Ara, Natsuki...," her grip tightens on me, and she begins to shake. My eyes can't take anymore of my tears, and they run down my face, staining her uniform.

I think momentarily, as she moves my hands from her stomach and holds them, as she leans down slightly and turns her head, that I can love. I feel her love for me as each kiss draws a breath out of me, each tightening shake she gives my hands as she leans into my body.

I am lost again as she leans back and hugs me again. We stay again in that position for moment, as I think of what to say.

"Shizuru... I am thankful because...because you taught me what love was, no matter how much screwed up this is."

She laughs a little at the end of my sentence.

"There are many things I must ask you, Shizuru."

"And there are many things I must tell you, Natsuki."

A.N./ Yeah, I write short stuff...I should really try on a fanfic sometime. I'm just not that creative to come up with a huge plot, haha. I'm more of a fanartist than a fanfic writer :P

I wrote a little bit of an Otome idea down, it's cute. I'll try and finish it later.

Thanks!


End file.
